


Unrecieved Letters

by ParadoxProphet



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-08 20:53:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadoxProphet/pseuds/ParadoxProphet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the only way you can handle the fact that you can't see each other is by writting a letter you'll never send.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unrecieved Letters

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for a Secret Santa back in 2012. They had John/Rose on their list so I decided to give it a shot.
> 
> How do I John/Rose?

Almost a year had passed since the Scratch had been initiated. On the ship that traveled past the Yellow Yard, John was sitting out on the deck and staring off into space in silence, looking back on the moment he had last seen Rose. It felt like it had only been yesterday that she had become grimdark and was speaking in a language he couldn't understand. Then he had died, and the first thing he had seen was her corpse. Vriska had told him that he could bring her back with a kiss, and from what Jade had shown him before they left it was true. But he still couldn't help but worry about what was happening on the meteor, what with her being with all the trolls. Sure, he had joked in the letter about "human/troll sloppy makeout sessions" but that was just meant to get Karkat's goat. Now he was worried about whether it was actually happening. He stood up from where he was sitting and returned inside, unknowingly dropping a slip of paper.

As he walked inside, John began to wonder how the rest of his friends were doing in the hopes that it could take his mind off of his worries. He began to wonder if Dave was concocting any new raps in his time, if Karkat was still as much of a grouch as always, and even what sort of schemes that Vriska had been pulling in the meantime. He even wondered about the other trolls that he saw who he didn't know that well. What were they doing at this moment? Were they getting along with each other, or were they fighting constantly? John was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even realize that his hands were empty until he looked down at them. Upon realizing there was nothing in either of them, he began to panic. He checked his Sylladex just in case he managed to put it in there on accident, but it wasn't in there. He decided to run back to the deck where he last had it in the hopes that it was there. He froze when he saw Jade standing there with a paper in her hands.

She was quietly looking over the paper, going over it probably more then once. When she was finished, she turned her head up to see John standing there with an odd look on his face. She didn't say a word, and just walked over to him. John realized now that he was screwed. There was no way that he could get away with any excuses about this, he would have to tell the truth. Jade stood right next to him and held the paper up to his face. "John, what is this?" she asked.

John stood there silently, the words unable to form. He couldn't think of an explanation for it, so he just decided to answer the question exactly. "Well...it's a letter right?"

"Yeah, it is." Jade said. "A letter that you obviously wrote. I recognize your handwriting, John. Just what are you doing writing a letter to Rose?"

Yep, definitely screwed.

"Well, I just haven't had any chances to talk to Rose in such a long time, and I thought that writing a letter to her would help take my mind off of that!" John said, his face beginning to blush.

"You're in love with Rose aren't you?" Jade bluntly asked.

"........How did you know?" John asked.

"John, I know these things. I know how people act about the person they like, and your behavior over this letter just screams 'John Egbert loves Rose Lalonde'." Jade said, a grin on her face. "But why did you write this in the first place? You know we're not going to see Rose and the others for a couple more years, so why did you write one silly, little letter to her?"

".......It's not the only one I've written." John admitted. "I've actually written quite a few letters to Rose, not sure why I did. Maybe I just feel like once I see her, I can give her these letters to show her how much I've missed her." As he went on, his expression turned into a frown. "Or maybe I'm just writing them so that I can imagine that she hasn't forgotten about me..."

Jade placed her hand on her brother's shoulder in comfort. "Don't worry John, I know that she hasn't forgotten about you! This is Rose we're talking about! In fact, I bet she's thinking about you right now!" she said. John's expression changed into a sad smile, at least his sister was there for him.

"Yeah, you're right. What am I telling myself?"

\---------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Rose are you in here or what?" Dave asked as he opened to door to the room Rose was using during their journey. Rose was sitting at a desk with a pen in hand, writing something down that Dave couldn't see. She turned around to look at her brother with her usual smirk on her face.

"Why hello there Dave," she said. "This is quite the pleasant surprise. What special occasion is occurring that would require the great Dave Strider to come visit my room?"

"You know you don't always have to e super sarcastic all the time right?" Dave asked.

"You mean like how you don't have to be an ironic cool kid all the time?" Rose retorted.

"Whatever look Kanaya wants to see you about something and she wouldn't tell me what it is so can you go and satisfy her or whatever it is you do with her?" Dave said, unamused by Rose's comment.

"Oh, is it that late already? How time flies when one is busy with a task. Tell her I shall be with her in a moment, as I have to finish writing this." Rose said, turning back to the desk. Dave walked closer to her in the hope of finding out what she was writing.

"What are you even doing writing another one of your wizard fanfics or something?" Dave asked.

Rose turned her head towards him and put the pen down. "Oh no, it's much more important then that." she answered as she placed her arm over the writing to keep Dave from snooping.

"Well then what the fuck is it?" Dave asked.

"You mean I didn't tell you?" Rose remarked.

"No." Dave said.

"Then it mustn't be any of your business then." Rose said as she returned to her writting. "Just inform Kanaya that I will be with her soon." Without another word, Dave exited to room and shut the door behind him. Once alone with her thoughts again, Rose finished up the end of the letter she had been writing.

_With that in mind, I do hope that things are going well for all of you. I do miss you, and am overjoyed for the day to come that we can see each other once again. For although the journey is long, I am sure that the end will be worth the wait I had to endure to see you. Hopefully you have not forgotten about me, John. If you have, then I will be quite upset about it, for just the mere thought of you forgetting me is enough to make a single black tear of sadness to drop from my eyes._

_Love,  
Rose_


End file.
